Katie & Everett
by India Rose Ghersi
Summary: Kurt & Blaine's daughter Katie has a new friend. Everett is still coming to terms with who he is, and Katie and her dads all reach out to him. Will he take their hands?
1. The New Boy

"Have a good first day back Katie!" Kurt called to his daughter. She paused in the doorway and smiled back at him.

"You too Daddy," she said happily. "and don't you or Dad work too hard ok?"

"We won't," Blaine called as she closed the door.

* * *

><p>"Um.. Excuse me," came a voice and Katie felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see a boy around her age, looking nervously at her.<p>

"I haven't seen you before. Are you new here?" she asked. Weakly, he nodded. "I'm Katie."

"Everett," answered the boy in a shaky voice. "I… I think I'm in your year. D… Do you know where the English classroom is?"

"You must be in my year!" said Katie cheerily. "I've got English next, so unless they schedule English at the same time for two different years…" she shrugged. "Come with me."

* * *

><p>When Everett started to make a move to a seat on his own, Katie grabbed his shirt and pulled him back. "Come sit by me."<p>

"Are you sure?" he asked shakily. "I wouldn't want to cramp your style or anything…"

"Not at all," said Katie, smiling. "It'll be nice to have some company." Everett shrugged and slipped into the seat beside her just as the teacher came in to the room

"Ok, so to get the term started, I'm going to give you all an assignment." There was a load groan that echoed all over the room. "Not that type of assignment," said the teacher. "It won't count toward your grade or anything. It's just for me to see where you're at."

"So what do you want us to do?" a student spoke up.

"I want you to write," the teacher answered, beginning to pace across the front of the room. "I want you to write about yourself. A poem, a little short story or an essay sort of thing, that's up to you. But I want you to write about how you feel about the world."

* * *

><p>"Hey Qu…" Katie stopped at the warning look on her teacher's face. "Mrs Puckerman," she corrected herself. "I'm really glad I'm in your class this year."<p>

"So am I!" Quinn said happily.

"I just wanted to introduce you to Everett. He's new this term."

"Oh, pleased to meet you Everett," Quinn smiled warmly at him. "I'm Mrs Puckerman. If you have any questions or problems or anything else, feel free to come find me ok?"

"Sure," said Everett uncertainly, looking down at his shoe. "Thanks."

"That goes for you too Katie!" Quinn called after them as they started to make for their next class.

"You know the English teacher?" Everett asked as they walked down the hallway.

"Yeah," Katie answered slowly. "She… She's a friend of my parents."

"Oh, nice," Everett said. "I bet you get perks huh?"

"No, she tries to treat me the same as the other teachers do, but she says she's the one I should go to if I have any problems with anything, and I do. Go to her that is. She's really nice."

"She seemed it, yeah."

* * *

><p>"Hey Katie," said Everett, allowing himself to fall against the locker beside hers the next morning.<p>

"Hi Everett," she said, smiling when as she closed her locker door to see him.

"What have you got first?" he asked.

"I think we pretty much have all the same classes," she answered. "What do you have?"

"Maths," he said, sighing.

"Huh!" Katie said as they started down the hall. "Me too! How's that for proving a theory?"

"I guess," said Everett. "You are pretty smart Katie."

"And don't you forget it!" she said, rounding the corner into the classroom. He followed her, laughing a little and slipped into the seat beside the one she'd taken.

"You gotta give me some credit though," he said, finally returning her smile.

"I do, do I?" Katie asked, raising an eyebrow as she looked over at him.

"You haven't seen the best of me yet, Miss Anderson," he said, winking as the teacher came in and quieted them down for class.

* * *

><p>"See?" Everett said, handing her his paper so she could see the completed quiz the teacher had given them. "What'd I tell you?"<p>

"That only tells me you're a maths genius," she said as she handed his paper back.

"Katie and Everett!" the teacher yelled suddenly, staring at the both of them. Katie blushed as she felt the stares of their classmates follow the teacher.

"Sorry Sir," she said, sinking a little lower in her seat.

"I was just proving my mathematical prowess," said Everett, turning the paper for the teacher to see and causing Katie's face to turn a slight shade of pink.

"It appears," said the teacher, picking up Everett's paper and looking it over. "That luckily for you, you did in fact answer all the quiz questions correctly. Well done Everett. But, that's not to say I appreciate talking in my classroom."

"But.." said Everett as Katie closed her eyes, trying desperately to be invisible.

"I don't appreciate talking in my classroom," said the teacher, leaning in close to Everett's face.

"Come on!" Everett said.

"Detention!" the teacher declared. "Tomorrow at lunch."

"Pardon me, sir, but Everett's new here. He doesn't know all the rules yet…" Katie said quietly in a desperate attempt to defend her friend.

"I would think," said the teacher, rounding in on her now. "That most teachers would not appreciate nor tolerate talking in their classrooms, let alone back chatting. That detention goes for you too Miss Anderson." Katie gulped hard as she slipped further down into her chair, her cheeks colouring a few shades darker than before.


	2. Friend That's A Boy

Katie blushed at the loud whistle that greeted her as she entered the room. She looked around, smiling at her friend when she was confident they were alone.

"Woah!" Everett said, doing a double take as she slipped into a seat a few away from where he was slumped in his own. "Katie, why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"How good you can look," he answered, causing her face to go a slightly deeper shade of scarlet. "Brains, and beauty," he said breathlessly, whistling. Though, he abruptly closed his mouth and straightened up in his seat when they heard footsteps approaching.

"Do you want to.. go out tonight?" Everett asked in a whisper, leaning over.

Katie blinked. "S-Sure. I guess. That would be cool."

"Katie! Do you want a detention for speaking in detention?"

"No sir," said Katie, sliding down in her seat a little.

* * *

><p>"Hey honey." Kurt smiled, looking up from his computer as she walked in the door.<p>

"Hey Daddy," she said, returning his smile. "Didn't work too hard today, did you?"

"I don't think so. Although I did get a lot done, so…"

"Daddy!" she laughed, hugging his shoulders. "You didn't forget to have lunch again, did you?"

"No, I can safely so I did not," Kurt answered. "And your Aunty Rachel can vouch for it."

"What?" Katie asked. "Did you see her today?"

"I did," he said, smiling.

"Well," said Katie, "How was she? Uncle Finn?"

"Both good," said Kurt. "They've got some good news though, so they're coming over for dinner tonight to tell us all the news at once."

"Tonight?" Katie asked, wide eyed.

Kurt shook his head. "Tomorrow night. I meant tomorrow night," he corrected, to which Katie let out a sigh of relief.

Kurt raised an eyebrow as he glanced up at his daughter. "What was that for?"

"What?"

"The sigh," said Kurt. "I heard it Katie. So what was it for?"

"Is it ok if I go out tonight?" Katie asked instead of answering her father's question.

"Who with?" Kurt asked, "where?"

"A friend."

"Where?" Kurt asked again.

"Everett never told me," said Katie in a whisper.

"Ah. There we go," said Kurt with a chuckle.

"What?" asked Katie, beginning to blush as a small laugh escaped from her lips.

"You didn't tell me that little detail," said Kurt, unable to resist the chance to playfully tease his daughter. Just a little.

"What little detail?"

"Everett," said Kurt. "Everett is a _boy_."

"So?" Katie asked.

"Well, boys your age…" Kurt said.

"Daddy!" Katie yelled playfully. "So can I go?" she asked, wincing in anticipation of his answer.

"Oh, alright," said Kurt and a smile erupted on her face.

"Thank you Daddy! You are the best!" said Katie, hugging him.

Kurt couldn't help but smile. His daughter's happiness was somewhat infectious.

* * *

><p>"Katie," Kurt asked peeking into his daughter's room. "Do your Dad and I get to meet this Everett?"<p>

"I guess so," said Katie, shrugging as she glanced at her father. "He _is_ coming to pick me up in a few hours."

"Oh, the boy has a car," said Kurt, raising an eyebrow.

"Daddy! It's not even like that!" Katie said. "We're just friends."

* * *

><p>"Would you look at you?!" Blaine gasped as his daughter appeared at the top of the stairs. "Where does my beautiful little girl think she's going all dressed up like that?"<p>

"Dinner with a friend," said Katie simply.

"A friend huh?" Blaine asked. "Would this friend just _happen_ to be a boy?" Katie's coloured cheeks answered for her. "But Daddy did say it was ok," she added before Blaine could protest.

"He did, did he?" Blaine asked, wandering off to find his husband.

* * *

><p>"Woah!" Everett said breathlessly, simply staring at his friend as she stood in the doorway. "Katie, you look…"<p>

"Beautiful?" said Blaine popping up behind his daughter.

"Stunning?" Kurt offered.

"Both," said Everett, quickly gaining composure at the sudden appearance of her parents. "And more. Even better than you did at school today…" he said, making her blush.

"Come on in," Katie said, stepping aside. "Daddy, Dad, this is Everett," she continued, turning to her fathers once Everett stood beside her.

"Pleased to meet you Mr Anderson," said Everett, nervously shaking Kurt's hand. "Sir," he said, his hands shaking as he moved on to Blaine.

"Have fun honey!" Kurt said as they turned toward the door.

"Oh, and Everett?" Blaine said, causing the young boy to pause and turn back to him. "Have her home by nine would you please?"

"Yes sir," said Everett. "Of course."


	3. No Judgement

"Katie, why didn't you tell me?" Everett asked once they were seated at a table.

"Tell you what?" Katie asked softly.

"About your Dads," said Everett. "And the fact that you have two of them?"

"Does it really matter?" Katie asked as anger started to build within her.

"No," said Everett, his eyes falling to the table a moment before returning to meet Katie's. "But, will you tell me why you didn't tell me?"

"They got judged for it in high school. If I can stop them being judged, I will."

A small smile escaped Everett's lips. "You must really love them."

"I do," Katie said. "They're my Dads. I'm going to love them forever."

"Of course, but ah Katie…"

"Yeah?"

"It's ok to tell me," said Everett "No judgement, I promise."

"Thank you," Katie said softly. "I.. I really appreciate that, and I'm sure they would too. And Everett,"

"Mm?" he said, looking up at her.

"I'm sorry for flaring up at you."

"That's ok," said Everett.

"It's just, I get protective. I don't want them to get hurt. Not again."

"Again?" Everett asked quietly.

"You know slushies right?" Katie asked, and Everett nodded. "They used to get them… in the face."

"In the face?" asked Everett, blinking.

"Mean people used to throw it at them, and there was this one time, my Dad told me, when he took a slushie that was meant for Daddy. Only, it had rock salt in it and it really hurt his eye."

Everett made a sympathetic noise of pain. "Ouch," he said. "I can only imagine how much that would have hurt. Brave guy."

"That's my Dad," said Katie, smiling proudly. "Enough about me though, what about you?"

"Me?" Everett asked. "Oh, it's just me, my Mum, my Dad. We're not all that interesting."

"Sure you are," said Katie, leaning closer over the table. "I'm intrigued already."

"Well, we're rather religious."

"Oh?" Katie asked, raising an eyebrow. "Which one?"

"Promise you won't judge?"

"Hey!" Katie said. "What did we just establish here huh? This is a no judgement zone, I promise you."

"We're Christians."

"Ah," said Katie as a smile escaped her lips. "Like my Aunty Mercedes,"

"Your aunt?"

"Yeah," Katie said. "She's a really strong believer… Wait, is that what you call it?"

Everett shrugged. "I don't think it matters."

"So what's it like?"

"Oh, we go to church every Sunday, we say grace before meals, that sort of thing."

"Should we have…"

Everett smiled. "No, it's ok. We can do it some other time I suppose, if you want to try it, but I usually just do it with my parents, and we don't tend to do it out in public. My parents aren't the types of people who fancy drawing attention to themselves."

"Oh, I see." Katie said. "I think my Dads are just the opposite. Singing out in the street, serenading each other out in public… Oh, and never, ever get between Daddy and his fashion…" Katie said, laughing.

"That sounds romantic actually." Everett admitted. "The serenading and the singing in the streets and stuff."

"Yeah, I always thought they were sort of like a fairytale.. Only, modernised a little."

"Modernised?"

"You never hear of two men in old fairytale stories do you?" Katie asked. "I wish there was, but…" she shrugged.

"It shouldn't matter who you love," Everett said.

"Thank you!" Katie said. "I'm glad someone agrees with me."

"So, if they're a fairytale, that'd make you their little princess."

"I suppose it would," Katie said, smiling.

* * *

><p>"Oh! Look at the time! I've gotta get you home!" Everett said, standing up in a rush.<p>

Katie couldn't help but burst out laughing as she gracefully rose to her feet.

"What?" Everett asked, glancing at her as he popped a fifty dollar note on the table- so they'd definitely be covered.

"Are you really that scared of my Dads?"

"Well, who knows what they'd do," Everett said, causing Katie to laugh even more.

"Hey! What happened to no judgement?"

"I'm not judging," said Katie seriously. "It's just funny, that's all. I mean, my Dads aren't all that scary. Quite the opposite if you ask me."

"It didn't seem that way to me," Everett said uncertainly. "Anyway, I told your Dad I'd have you back, and we do have school tomorrow…"

* * *

><p>At the sight of Everett's car pulling up, Kurt and Blaine grabbed their books and made out as if they were reading when Katie came through the door.<p>

"Hey sweetie," said Blaine, looking up at the sound of the door closing. "He got you home before nine. Good…" he muttered more to himself than anyone as he glanced at his watch.

"Did you have fun?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah," Katie said quietly. "Wait, you two weren't sitting there staring out the window the entire time, were you?"

"What?" Blaine asked at the look his daughter gave him. "You're my little girl. Of course I'm going to wait for you." Katie started to laugh.

"I didn't just make a joke, did I?"

"No," Katie said, struggling to stifle the remaining laughter that was attempting to bubble through. "It's just, Everett thought you were scary. You sort of just proved him right if you were watching out the window the entire time."

"That's a father's job isn't it?" Blaine asked defensively. "Protecting his little girl?"

"Yeah," Katie said, smiling at him. "Just try not to scare him completely so he runs away, ok?"

"I'll try my best," Blaine said solemnly. "But no promises."

"Daddy?" Katie said, looking at Kurt with pleading eyes.

"I'll keep him in line, don't worry Precious."


	4. Weekend

"Hey Beauty," Everett said, smiling as Katie came towards him.

"Hi Everett," she said, returning his smile. "Thanks for a great night last night."

"My pleasure, m'lady," he said, over dramatically bowing. "Anytime, Princess."

"Princess?" Katie repeated. "Beauty? What are all these sudden pet names Everett?"

"You don't like them?" he asked, eyes widening a little.

"No, it's not that, I just… You're the first person, apart from my Dads and my family to call me anything other than Katie."

"Ah," said Everett, his smile returned. Just as Katie opened her mouth to reply, the bell rang and she abruptly closed it again. Everett held out his arm. "Shall we, Beauty?" he asked.

"I'd love to," she said, linking her arm with his.

* * *

><p>"There she is," Everett said brightly as Katie sat beside him for lunch. "Say, they're showing some pretty good looking movies at the cinema this weekend. Want to go?"<p>

"Sounds good to me," Katie said, smiling. "Which movie?"

"Why don't you pick?"

"Are you sure?" Katie asked nervously, and he nodded, his deep brown eyes shimmering in the sun, almost as bright as his soft smile.

"Ok, I'll have a look," she said.

* * *

><p>"What do you want to do for the weekend Sweetie?" Kurt asked. "Any ideas?"<p>

"Everett asked me to the movies," Katie said.

"Oh, did he now?" Kurt asked playfully.

"Is it ok if I go?" she asked.

"Of course you can Katie," Kurt said with a smile. "Who am I to deny you fun?"

"And, as it happens," said Blaine. "Your father and I were thinking we might go."

"We were?" Kurt asked in a little bit of a gasp, looking up at him.

"Surprise!" said Blaine, throwing his arms to either side as a large grin erupted on his lips that made both Kurt and Katie laugh.

"So you can meet Everett there," Kurt said. "Which movie were you thinking of?"

"I don't know. I don't even know if he needs action so he doesn't fall asleep or if he's like you and Dad and doesn't really fall asleep in movies."

"Maybe go with a mix, just to be safe. Hey, what about Divergent?" he asked, pointing to it on the movie timetable. "I heard that was a good one."

"Good idea, thanks Daddy."

"Anytime."

* * *

><p>"Hey you," Katie said with a knowing smile, approaching her friend who stood just outside the cinema.<p>

"Have fun you two," Kurt said cheerily as he and Blaine headed inside to buy tickets.

"You too," Katie called after them, smiling.

"What are they seeing?" Everett asked.

"Another romantic flick I'd say," Katie said, "knowing them. They didn't actually tell me, but then again, I didn't ask either," she said.

"What about us?" Everett asked as they headed to the ticket counter. "What are we seeing?"

"I thought Divergent might be good," said Katie. "It's this what if end of the world one."

Everett shrugged. "Sounds good."

* * *

><p>"Was it enough action for you?" Katie asked as they left the cinema.<p>

"Yup. I don't know how any one could have gone to sleep in that movie. Except for maybe that scene where the guy takes his shirt off…" he said, making Katie laugh.

"I think my Dads have got another half hour or so in their movie," she said. "Do you want to go get a coffee or something?"

"Sure," said Everett, smiling. "I know this nice little place down the street. Do you want to check it out?"

"Lead the way."


	5. Charming

"Are you going to be alright Katie?" Everett asked, leaning across the front seats of his car to talk to her through the window.

"I'll be fine, my Dads usually wait up," said Katie, flashing him a smile. "Thanks for a fun night."

"Thanks for helping out."

"Anytime," said Katie. "But I… I'd better get going…"

"I'll wait here till you get to the door," he said sweetly. "Make sure you get in safe."

"Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow," she said and started up the path to her family's front door. On the doorstep, she turned back and gave Everett a little wave. Smiling, he waved back before slowly driving away up the street.

* * *

><p>"I'm ho…" Katie started to call as she walked in, stopping at the sight of her fathers. A soft smile formed on her lips as she approached the pair, lying on the lounge together, both having fallen asleep who knows how long ago. As quietly as she could, Katie crept to get a blanket and gently lay it over the two of them, kissing both of their foreheads before heading off to bed herself.<p>

* * *

><p>"Morning sleepyheads," Katie said in a whisper as she set two steaming mugs down on the coffee table.<p>

"Wha…" Kurt said, his eyes blinking open as he shot straight up into a sitting position. "Katie?"

"Daddy! Daddy!" said Katie, her voice urgent though soft as not to wake her Dad. She set a firm hand against Kurt's chest. "It's ok, Daddy, it's ok. I'm here."

Kurt blinked several times before his blue eyes locked onto his daughter's. "Let's let your Dad sleep a little while longer shall we?" he asked, edging to the end of the lounge and slowly rising to his feet. He took her hand and led her into the kitchen, snatching his mug from the table on the way. "Come on honey. I want to hear all about last night!"

"Daddy! You're just like a kid on Christmas!" Katie said, laughing as they sat at the kitchen table.

"You know me honey," he said, giving her a gentle, playful nudge. "So, how was it? How'd the baby sitting go?"

"Good," Katie said after a while. "I think Everett felt lucky I was there though," she said, laughing at the memory.

"Oh?" asked Kurt with a raised eyebrow.

"We were baby sitting a little three year old girl from the church he goes to," said Katie. "She loves princesses, and to his credit, Everett's studied up a little, but she wanted a 'real' princess, which resulted in my dressing up and playing one. Complete with dressing her up and then a tea party with the tree of us and Everett playing Prince Charming."

Kurt laughed. "He always seemed quite charming, that Everett," he said thoughtfully.

"Oh but he is. He's so sweet and kind, and…It's like it's too good to be true," said Katie, trailing off as she allowed her head to fall into her cupped palms.

"I thought there might've been something going on," said Blaine and Katie and Kurt looked up, laughing at the sight of him.

"What?" he asked defensively. "What's so funny?"

"Dad, you can tell you haven't done your gel yet," Katie said honestly.

"But it's cute," said Kurt with a small smile. "Come here, let me fix it up a little." Blaine came forward and kissed Kurt's cheek as he quickly combed the black hair with his hand.

"That's a little better," said Katie. "But you still need the gel."

"Gel is my best friend," Blaine said with a playful smile.

"Hey!" Kurt said.

"You're my love, my one and only love" said Blaine, backtracking to kiss Kurt's lips. "Isn't that better?"

"Oi!" said Katie, unable to resist the chance to join in on the playfulness.

"And you my darling," said Blaine, hugging her from behind and leaning forward to whisper in her ear, "are my little princess, and you always will be. I love you," he said. "Both of you, now and forever."

* * *

><p>"Daddy," said Katie, leaning in the doorway of his office.<p>

"Yeah Princess?" Kurt asked, looking up from his computer at her. "I meant to ask you something before, but Dad came in and then I got distracted and I forgot."

"What is it sweetie?" Kurt asked moving over to the lounge along the opposite wall and motioning for her to join him, which she did.

"What should I do?" she asked quietly.

"About what?"

"Everett," said Katie. "I mean… I want to tell him, but…"

"Sweetie, why wouldn't you?" Kurt asked. "You should Katie, if that's what you want. Besides, isn't it better to have our feelings out in the open rather than hiding them away?"

"I suppose so. You know what, I'll do it," she said, getting up and starting to leave. But she paused at the doorway and looked back at him. "Thanks Daddy."

"Anytime Princess," he said, smiling at her.


End file.
